wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fairyfly and Fishfly
This was made for the Constellation contest Introduction you are walking in the jewel hive and see a shadow flash by you and you see your purse is gone "ah man" you say to yourself and a small dragonet approaches you "you alright" she asked "oh just somebody took my purse" you say. she nodds and runs after the shadow. she comes back to with another dragon who is almost exactly alike "OW OW OW OW CMON SIS I DID NOTHING" he yelled and she giggled "give the nice person there purse back" she said. the boy sighed and gave you your purse "thank" you say to the first one. "your welcome by the way Im Fairyfly and this is my brother Fishfly" This is Fairyfly and fishfly the twin hivewings! who's zodiac of course is Gemini! Personality you eventully get back to your work which was a teacher and you enter the class room and sit down and start teaching and eventully the same dragonets from before bust into the room "SORRY WE'RE LATE SIR/MA'AM IT WAS FISHFLY'S FAULT" Fairyfly yelled and she looks at you and instantly recognized you and Fishfly also did but kept that to him self. they sit down and Fairy fly instantly catches up on what the class was doing while Fishfly was looking out the window. you kinda get they are like Fairyfly is a very smart dragon and dedicated ot learning all there is to know and is always trying to get her brother out of trouble and willing to help anybody in need. her brotherr Fishfly is always following her but wanting to go somewhere else. he is always staring off into space and never usuallly paying attention to things well. he is a thief most of the time because they don't have parents he usually provides to each other(except if Fairyfly sees it happen) if they can't afford anything. Looks look at the photo the Fishfly is slightly more darker then Fairy fly Backstory its been weeks since that encounter and suddenly the twins disappeared. you go to investigate and ask there parents you figure out they died of unknown causes, you remember one of Fishfly's dreams "i want to go to find the leafwing's" you go to the poison jungle and entered the strange forest and see humongous plants "woahh" you say to your self and suddenly you are in net '''oh no no no' and you see two dragons. It's Fishfly and Fairyfly "OOPS LET ME GET OUT OF THAT" she said and flew up to the net and cut it. you start asked a blurry amount of questions. then two other hivewing's emerge "cmon kids lets take them back" you kinda gasp "AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" you asked. "that's just a disguise to get away from the hives Queen Wasp is corrupt" Their mother says. you close your mouth, "i will go back on my own and also will you guy's be back?" you asked the family "once the corrupt rulers are gone" the father says. you nodded and flew out of the jungle and instantly the next day you overwhelmed by your students. "WHAT WAS IT LIKE" "WHERE ARE FAIRYFLY AND FISHFLY" they yelled and you smiled "its all little secret between us three" you say. "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww man!" they all say you laugh "ima just say they won't be around for a while" you say and start teaching'' They are orphans and steal things but eventully go to the poison jungle and somehow there parents are their and they united as a family and eventully go back once queen wasp is dead Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:HiveWings